Tough Love
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Juice's old lady is a bit challenging to love, but that's just the way she is and Juice loves her all the more for it. These are their adventures through season 3 of SOA... including, Juice's cut being taken. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alrighty then so this is a OC/Juice story that I came up with because my little sister wanted it! She loves Juice and some of the things were coming out of her mouth while watching SOA, so I thought this would be friggin hilarious. I don't know exactly what I'm doing yet, but this is for you Tess. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Technically I own nothing, but right now I'll go with I own my OC

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tessa stretched out along the bed, the other side was cold. She frowned, eyes still closed as her hand wandered to where Juice should be. She looked so young to be 21 and that was what drew Juice to her. That and he loved playing with her mid back length chestnut colored hair. Her eyes popped open and she groaned. The sun was blinding her and her old man was nowhere to be found.

"Juice?" she called out, her tank top falling back into place as she sat up. She stood and made her way into the kitchen to see if he had at least made coffee before he left. She wasn't really worried. She knew Juice was slept abnormal hours for the club and she had no qualms about it. She loved having him as part of the club. She loved riding with him, either on her Sportster or behind him. He always teased her about having it custom painted forest green, but when she got the tattoo for him, he painted a crow on her gas tank. She had absolutely loved it and proved that to him all through the night.

Tessa frowned as she saw the coffee pot was empty, but empty beer bottles were sitting on the dining room table. She slipped on her flip flops and headed outside in her short shorts and tank top. She knew Juice would kill her if he saw her only because every other man would look at her breasts or ass.

"Tess, go back inside" Tig said over Juice's shoulder. She frowned when she didn't see his cut on him. As he turned around, she gasped and looked him over. His face was bloody and bruised and his lip was cut.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, ignoring Tig's remark. Juice smiled at her softly as she traced his face with her hands. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her senseless. Tig cleared his throat and Tessa's middle finger saluted him. He scoffed and yelled for Juice to call him later as he took off, leaving the couple making out in front of the apartment building.

"My cut was taken from me" he responded. Tessa pulled back.

"What?"

"We were selling drugs and two Mayan prospects came and beat the shit out of me and took my cut" he explained. Tessa pulled out of his arms.

"What a moron" she said. Juice sighed. It was all he had heard about from the guys all day and now his old lady was going to jump on the 'gang up on Juice' train. Where was the justice in that?

"Oh come on, it's not like I wanted them to jump me" he said as they went inside.

"No, but you are Mr. Big bad… gun wielding guy! Couldn't you have shot them?" she asked as she smiled and waved to one of their neighbors. Juice shook his head as he smiled as well, both ignoring the glances and worried looks they were getting from the elderly woman.

"No cause SAMCRO doesn't need two more murders on our hands, plus the fact that would start a war with the Mayans, and baby" Juice stopped her and looked her straight in the eye, "they would go after you first." Tessa nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I know, but that's why I have Georgie" she said. Juice rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she had named her gun Georgie. He pulled her forward and into the apartment, shutting the door closed and locked it. As tough as she was, and even with Georgie, he would always worry about her safety, just like Clay would always worry about Gemma. "There's something I want to show you" Tessa said as she walked into the bedroom. Juice gulped as he saw her shadows move to take her top off. He grinned and followed after her.

"What?" Juice asked as he walked in the room. Tessa was in the bathroom, her tank and shorts lying at the foot of the bed and her drawers still partially open.

"We're going for a ride!" she said as she came out dressed in jeans and a long sleeve see through shirt. Juice growled. "Relax Sparky, I'm putting my sweatshirt on" she said, grabbing her favorite black Bob Marley sweatshirt. Juice rolled his shoulders as he watched her slide it over her head.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they left the apartment, Tessa's black converse were in her hands. "Why don't you put your shoes on before we leave?" he asked as she hobbled around trying to put them on.

"It takes too long" she responded. Juice rolled his eyes but caught her arms to steady her so she could get her shoes on faster. Juice smirked as she set her foot on the hood of one of their neighbor's cars to tie them up. Once she was finished, she pulled them over to the bikes and got on hers, sliding her helmet on.

"Where are we going?" he yelled over the roar of the bikes as they kicked to life.

"You'll see" she said as she pushed off, navigating her bike out of the parking lot, Juice close behind her on his. She smirked over her shoulder. He was going to love this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well… that was unexpected, but I didn't know what to do. Cassie said no M stuff first chapter, so second chapter will probably have it! Woot! Alrighty then, thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so by the overwhelming responses you guys liked it! *sees blank stares* Well otherwise you wouldn't be here now would you? *sees more blank stares* Ok so I need help, I get it! *Cassie whispers in ear* Right, thanks…. Ok now time to stop cracking lame jokes and on to the story! Woot! So I have no clue what I'm doing yet, but here we go anyway. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Tessa.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Juice rode behind Tessa the entire way to their destination. As Tessa pulled to a stop, Juice looked at her.

"A cemetery? Really?" he asked. Tessa shrugged.

"I was riding around the other day and found this place. It's so peaceful" she sighed happily. Juice shook his head and turned his bike off, catching up with Tessa as she walked inside. She found a small marker and sat down near it. Juice was a little weirded out that she would just sit on some poor dead person.

"You know this guy?" Juice asked as he sat down next to her. She shook her head. He smiled and read the name. Randall Bucklew.

"No, but he's got the same first name as the zombie on Ugly American" she responded. Juice chuckled. Man she was different from any other girl he had met. She was unique and he loved her. "You know I love you, but you really were stupid for letting them take your cut" she said. Juice nodded.

"I'm going to get it back and get my beating in" he responded, pulling her close to him. Tessa smiled and leaned forward setting her lips on his. He leaned back and let Tessa fall across his body, pressing them together. She could feel him getting hard as they lay on the ground of an abandoned cemetery making out. His hands traveled up her shirt and found her perky breasts through her lacy bra. He gently rubbed her nipples until they were pert. She moaned into his mouth before he flipped her over. She trailed her hands up the back of his shirt and tugged it and his sweatshirt over his head. She sat up just enough for him to slip her shirt and sweatshirt off. He flicked the clasp of her bra and watched the lacy fabric fall from her porcelain skin. She gently lay back down and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head to her chest. She moaned and bucked as he gently nipped and pinched her nipples, switching between his mouth and hand.

"Juice" she moaned. He smirked and kissed his way up her body and neck back to her lips as his fingers moved to her jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them, letting his fingers inside. He groaned as she realized she hadn't worn any panties today. His fingers slipped between her wet folds, finding her center quickly. She bucked as his fingers moved within her. She somehow managed to use her hands and unzip his jeans, pushing them down his body. She grabbed him with one hand and started pumping in her fist.

"Dammit" he grunted. He pulled his fingers out and moved away from Tessa. She frowned, but moaned loudly as he yanked her jeans off of her. He moved back up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned as she felt his tip barely push in. She frowned as he pulled away. Her confusion was quickly overcome as he slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She groaned each time he would go in deeper. They soon found their rhythm and rode it out through their orgasms, both falling over the edge at the same time. Juice rolled them over so Tessa lay on top of him, neither one wanting to move from their current position.

"Ever done it on a motorcycle?" she asked, pulling away. Juice groaned as she pulled him out of her warm body as she stepped over to his, leaving their clothes in a pile.

"Not yet" he said with a mischievous smile as he strode towards her.

"Well then, shall we?" she asked. Juice just groaned and strode towards her. They were both going to need a nap after this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tessa woke up, Juice's sweatshirt pulled over her body as a makeshift blanket. She didn't open her eyes and stayed still as Juice stroked her hair and was quietly talking to himself.

"You are so innocent when you sleep baby" he whispered. Tessa moved her foot back and gave him a swift kick in the shins. Juice rolled away from her and held his shin. "That's gonna bruise" he muttered.

"Good. That will teach you to call me innocent when you think I'm asleep" she said as she stretched. She stood up and gathered her clothes, moving back to her bike. "Let's go home" she called out leaving him in her wake. Juice shook his head and smiled. She was hard work, but totally worth it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok then, there was smutty smut smut! So… next chapter there will be a little bit of drama and Juice getting his cut back! Woot! Now I have a plotline! YAY! Ok thanks for reading, now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: *claps enthusiastically while jumping up and down* I have a plotline! I have a plotline! *sees concerned looks* What? It's only taken 3 chapter, but I figured out a plotline! *sees UCLA slap forehead and shake head while walking away* *pouts* I thought I was brilliant…

Disclaimer: I own my OC and my plotline. That is all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Juice pulled up and saw Tessa laughing as she leaned against her bike.

"I thought you'd never get back here" she teased. Juice rolled his eyes as he cut the engine and moved to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside. Juice watched as Tessa went in to the kitchen to make dinner. "Juice" she yelled out. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen without his shirt on. Tessa hated touching the blood, or seeing it, or knowing it was there so he always had to put the meat in the pan for her. She sucked in a breath as she marveled his sculpted chest.

"There you go baby" Juice said as he dumped the meat into the pan. "Now, I'm going to take a shower" he said, kissing her before leaving. She grinned. "Make dinner please" he said, knowing what she was thinking. She pouted, but went back to cooking.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Juice stepped out of the shower and slid on a pair of boxers before moving to the living room. Tessa was curled up on the couch, eating while his plate and beer sat next to her. He joined her on the couch and saw the tears in his eyes. He looked to the screen to see a commercial for the SPCA.

"I want to adopt a puppy" Tessa blurted out. Juice looked at her to see she was staring at him, waiting for his response. He sighed.

"Can I finish dinner first, then we can go to the pound?" he asked. Tessa squealed and clapped her hands like a young child. Juice chuckled and wolfed down the delicious food, not having eaten since early in the morning. Tessa had finished and was sitting on the couch watching Juice intently, not Ugly American that was playing on the TV screen. He swallowed. "Can I help you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Just waiting on you" she said with a large grin. Juice rolled his eyes and grabbed both plates and took them to the sink, washing them slowly just to irritate Tessa. She growled low in her throat and stuffed her feet in her skull and cross-bone Chucks. Juice shook his head and dried his hands, laughing as she stood by the front door waiting on him. Juice idly wondered how much he could procrastinate before she got mad at him, but he was tired and just wanted to go and make her happy. He picked up the set of keys to the truck and followed her as she raced down the hall. He chuckled and followed her, shaking his head slightly. She was something else.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Juice followed behind Tessa as she walked through the rows of cages, stopping briefly at a few of them to look at the cute animals. She stopped at one and crouched down, stuck her fingers through the cage.

"Come here sweet girl" she said. The white and caramel colored pit bull came up to the fence. Juice pulled out the information sheet and looked it over, reading it aloud.

"Her name is Gretchen, she is crate trained and good with people and other animals. She's 3 years old and housebroken. She's calm and laid back, but loves to run when allowed to. There is little known about her back story, but she seems to be really sweet" Juice read. Tessa nodded and cooed to the dog. He smiled. She was so strong and tough, but there was a sweet, loving girl underneath all of her protective layers. He turned and headed to the front to find someone to help him. "Can we adopt Gretchen here?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"Would you like to take her out for a bit first?" she asked. He smiled and turned to look at Tessa sitting on the hard concrete floor talking and petting the dog. He turned back to the woman and smiled.

"No, that's not necessary. Just let me fill out the paperwork while they bond" he said, love and adoration in his voice. Tessa might be a pain in the ass most of the time, but, as he stood filling out paper after paper for Gretchen, she was worth it and he was glad she had agreed to become his old lady.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I cannot believe you let me get a dog" Tessa said as they walked inside. Juice smiled and watched the new addition to their family wander around the apartment, smelling everything in sight. She was a laid back dog and slept the entire drive home.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. She smiled and leaned forward kissing him. She pulled away and watched as Gretchen curled up into a ball at the bottom of her closet and fall asleep. She put her hand on her lower abdomen.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I'll get crap for that later, but don't worry, things will play out… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to put my head through a wall… Thanks for reading now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so I know you are concerned I made Tessa pregnant… especially if you know her… it's a scary thought, but on the good note she won't kill her kids with her cooking! Woot! *sees Cassie dying of laughter* I made someone laugh :D YAY me! *sees bored look* Oh, you want the chapter don't you? *sees nods* Well, I think I will just ramble on and on here and not give you a chapter! *sees pitchforks, flames, and vegetables* Can't you take a joke? *runs away*

Disclaimer: I own my OCs!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm pregnant" she said. A smile spread across Juice's face as he kissed her. He was going to be a father. He picked her up and swung her around, ignoring the cusses and ranting she was doing about putting her down. He didn't know if he could be any happier. A knock on the door brought him out of his spell and made him set her down, laughing as she ran a hand through her hair, muttering her cusses as he went and opened it, seeing Happy on the other side. His face was stern and serious, causing both to stop what they were doing. Happy entered the apartment and Tessa grabbed two beers, handing one to each of the men before opening the can of mountain dew she had grabbed for herself. Juice shot her a look, but she ignored it.

"We are meeting up to discuss business with the Mayans tomorrow. Clay wants you to be there" he said, taking a sip of his beer. Juice nodded. Maybe he would be able to get his cut back and have Tessa stop teasing him about it. "He needs you to do some things for him tonight first" he said. Juice nodded. He stood and set his beer down, watching Happy do the same. Juice stepped forward and gave her a swift kiss before striding out the door, Happy following closely behind. Tessa sighed and locked the door behind the boys and curled up on the couch, her laptop on her lap. Well, if she had nothing better to do, she was going to play some W.O.W. She was determined to beat Juice at his own game.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tessa had fallen asleep as she was playing. The laptop sat in her lap as she snoozed away. The door to the apartment opened and closed quietly. Tessa didn't stir. He walked closer to her and watched her sleep. He gently picked the laptop up and set it on the coffee table before walking into the bedroom and closing the closet door to keep the dog locked inside. Hector Salazar walked through the apartment. He placed a handkerchief full of chloroform over Tessa's mouth. She woke up and started struggling against him. She fought like hell, but it was minutes before she got too much of the anesthetic and before she knew it her world went black. Hector smiled and pushed her hair off her forehead before picking her up. He was going to get back at Juice.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I hope this makes you feel a bit better Tess! Love you! Sorry about the length, and the cliffy! I'm on a roll tonight! So, everyone, thanks for reading, now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alrighty here. I have a plan and I'm on a mission! *sees scared looks* Oh come on peeps, I'm writing a story about Tessa, the scared looks should have come sooner! *sees Cassie dying of laughter* You alright done there *sees thumbs up* Alllllllriiiiiiight *whispers to others* I think she's either cracked finally or David's getting to her head…. *clears throat* I'm waiting for the potatoes for that comment… although this will make it worse…

ATTENTION READERS! CASSIE WENT ON A DATE WITH DAVID LAST NIGHT! That is all :D

Disclaimer: I own my laughter and bruises! :D

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tessa sighed as she shifted in the room. It was cold and dark, her hands were tied behind her back and Tessa had kept running her mouth. Salazar had gotten sick of it so he slapped her and told her to shut it before he killed her. Tessa snorted, but wisely stayed quiet. She looked around the room. She could almost see everything better in the dark. Juice teased her that she was a vampire and Tessa's only response was that he would never know. Tessa turned her head as the door opened.

"Come on, your boy wants to meet up and he still doesn't know I have you. We can have a surprise party" he said, a slimy smirk across his face. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"If I'm supposed to be scared of you, then maybe you should work on your scariness" Tessa said standing up and moving towards him. He looked at her, her cheek bright red from where his hand had met her face. Tessa would never admit it out loud, but it stung, badly.

"Well, I'll be sure to do that" he said grabbing her arm and shoving her forward. Tessa glared at him as she tripped, but caught herself on the wall. He smirked at her. "Walk girl" he ordered, the gun in his hand pointed at her. Tessa sighed but continued on down the hallway. Salazar grabbed her arm and stopped her at the doorway. Two of his men came and held on to her, sharing a nod with Hector. He would give them the go as to when to bring her in. Tessa looked up at the two.

"You two are stupid" Tessa stated. The bigger one, if she could say that because they both towered over her, ignored it, but the smaller one backhanded her, his ring cutting her cheek and splitting her lip. Tessa split the blood on the floor. "Well honestly, you let him do all the work and then you won't get any credit. He does. You are just the henchmen" Tessa said. The small one reeled his fist back and slammed it into her stomach. Tessa doubled over in pain.

"Wanna keep talking?" he asked. Tessa shook her head and tried to regain her breathing. Suddenly she was lifted up and brought into the room where Hector and Juice met up. The little man dumped her to the ground as she curled up in a ball. Juice took a step forward, seeing the blood. He stopped when Salazar pointed his gun at Tessa. Tig and Chibs stood behind him, wanting to help, but not knowing how.

"Your old lady here wouldn't shut her mouth" Hector explained. Juice locked eyes with Tessa to tell her to play along. She swallowed thickly and nodded a little to let him know she understood. Juice met Hector's eyes again. He chuckled darkly.

"She has a tendency to do that. Drives me nuts. One of the many things I hate about her" he said. Tessa could feel the tears prick at her eyes. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurts. "Another thing, she's real sarcastic. Bitch doesn't know when to just shut up" he said. Tessa let the tears fall. He was doing this to save her. She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

"You want her back?" Hector asked, toeing her head with his boot. Tessa cringed, but stayed quiet. Tig and Chibs watched as Juice tore Tessa apart. Only the three of them could tell this was killing Juice, but he stuck to his cover.

"Nah, you can keep the bitch" he said turning around and heading for the door. Tig and Chibs watched in shock as the tears wracked Tessa's body. "Are you two coming?" Juice asked. Tig and Chibs stood, torn between what to do.

"You don't want her?" Hector asked, shock coloring his voice. Juice shrugged.

"What would I want a stuck up, loud mouth, obnoxious, snobbish girl. I have other pussy to fuck" Juice said. Hector turned to his men and they quietly discussed. Juice sneaked back to Tessa and pulled her up, pushing her behind a stack of boxes. Tig, Chibs, and Juice pulled out their guns and shot Hector and his goons. Juice kept firing until he had emptied his clip into Hector. He holstered his gun and walked back over to Tessa. He untied her hands and turned her around. She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered over and over again.

"Take me home" Tessa said. Juice nodded and grabbed her hand, and pulled her to his bike.

"Let's go home" he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Look at that! No Cliffies! Yay me! Hehehe. Alright so next chapter will be the end. Thanks for all the support! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alrighty here we have the last chapter! So sad, but it will be ok cause there will be more SOA stories! YAY me! *sees worried looks* Hey, this is better than what I was about an hour ago, so be happy happy happy! I have managed to piss off and alienate most everyone I love, so yeah… If it takes a sad turn, which I HIGHLY doubt, then I'm sorry. But after all, last chapter, the end and a preggo Tessa, you guessed it! It's just a short little ending on the birth :D HAVE FUUUUUUNNNN!

Disclaimer: I would love to own the show, but unfortunately I only own my OCs :D

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

9 months later:

Tessa grunted as the baby kicked her again. Juice laughed as she glared at her swollen stomach as they walked through the grocery store. She wanted pickles and tacos, but unfortunately she needed to go to the store for supplies and Juice, well after the fiasco with Hector, he refused to let her out of his sight. It was hilarious for anyone who wasn't her.

"Baby, we talked about this. I know you want out, but you have another week kiddo. You have GOT to stay in there" she said. Juice laughed as she stopped and put her hands on her hips, still glaring at her stomach. She suddenly doubled over in pain. "Baby, not now" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Juice asked as he rushed to her side. Tessa dug her nails into Juice's forearm. He winced in pain but said nothing. "Tessa" he practically yelled. Tess's angry glared turned from the baby to him. He winced more at the look than he did her nails.

"Your child seems to want to come now and I've ignored the contractions until now" she ground out through her teeth. Juice's eyes widened before he turned her around and they headed for the exit. "My tacos" Tessa whined as she looked longingly over her shoulder. Juice chuckled.

"After you have our baby, I will make you tacos for a month if you want" Juice said. Tessa smiled up at him as they walked, everyone jumping out of their way as they got nearer to the door. He smiled politely at everyone, seeing as they were scared of his cut.

"Why is everyone staring?" Tessa asked as they walked through the parking lot to the cheap cage they had bought for the baby. Juice got her in the passenger's side before running around and jumping into the driver's side, peeling out of the parking lot as soon as both of their seat belts were secured.

"They wanted to get out of your way since you are giving birth" Juice lied easily. He knew Tessa would want to go yell at those people for being scared of his cut. With his luck she'd tell an embarrassing story and he wouldn't be able to show his face around town again. Tessa leaned back in the seat and nodded. She rubbed her belly and started muttering under her breath. Juice only got bits and pieces but she was talking to the baby. Juice pulled in front of the ER and ran inside, bringing out a wheelchair.

"I'm not crippled moron" she said, having Juice help her out of the car. "There's nothing wrong with my legs now, once I push a watermelon through a 10 centimeter hole, then I might have problems" Tessa said walking through the doors. Juice shook his head and followed her.

"Are you the one in labor?" a nurse asked as they walked in. Tessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No it's the other pregnant woman" she snorted. Juice laughed until the nurse turned to glare at him. "Yes, I'm the one in labor. Now, can I get the kid out of me please?" Juice chuckled and set his hand on her back. In labor and snarkier than ever.

"Right this way" the nurse said leading her down the hall to the elevators.

"I'm not having my kid on an elevator" Tessa said as the nurse pressed the up button. The nurse smirked.

"Would you like to have it in the morgue?" she asked sarcastically. Tessa's eyes lit up and Juice shook his head.

"No, we are going to the baby having floor" he said. Tessa and the nurse burst out laughing as the doors opened. Both women got in and Juice followed slowly after.

"What did I say?" he asked. Tessa patted his cheek condescendingly. "What?"

"It's called the maternity ward babe" Tessa said with a cackle as the doors opened on the fifth floor. Juice nodded. He had forgotten the term. Oops. He followed the women to a room and only half paid attention as the nurse told Tessa what to do. "Juice!" Tessa called out. He shook his head and noticed she had changed into a gown and was lying on the bed. He must have zoned out pretty good.

"I'm being rolled to the delivery room, you coming with me?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said softly as he moved to her side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go meet our kid" he said. Tessa smiled up at him, fear prominent in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere" he assured her. Tessa nodded and squeezed his hand gently. She could do it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

And hour and a half later, cusses and groans stopped as Tessa held her baby girl for the first time. She smiled down as the little girl yawned and cuddled closer into her mother's chest.

"We need a name" Juice said as he sat next to Tessa on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tessa leaned her tired head against his shoulder as she thought.

"Cassie, Cassandra Mariana Ortiz" Tessa said in finality. Juice smiled and ran his hand over his daughter's head. He bent over and kissed it before kissing Tessa on the lips.

"You did it babe and I couldn't be prouder" he whispered before leaning in and kissing her again. As he pulled away Tessa smiled and looked at Cassie. She was tough to love, but he couldn't imagine not loving her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Woot! I thought that was a sappy ending that Tessa will probably yell at me for, but trust me her having a kid is scary to think about just because she's my little sister and it's a special hug without a wet noodle! So… you can imagine lol! Thanks for reading and thanks for the support! To quote Stephie, peace, love, and chicken grease! Please review!


End file.
